


Tiny Tony

by Musichick2004



Series: NCIS weekly drabbles [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tony isn't sure he should have told Gibbs the humiliating nickname he got in high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> 11/14/2016  
> Prompt #513: Small  
> 100-500 words.
> 
> Also, for Cutsycat, because she made a prompt suggesting Tony's nickname was Tiny (as autocorrect sometimes does for us), and because I missed her birthday :)

“Tiny? Why did he call you that?” McGee frowned at his red-faced friend.

“None of your business McNosy,” Tony responded as he glared at Gibbs’s retreating form.

*****

“I get it, but it's still embarrassing!” Tony yelled.

Gibbs pulled him close, linking his fingers at the small of Tony's back. “So you're a grower, not a shower. It just means I can do all kinds of unspeakable things to you, and you fit perfectly inside me. Multiple places.”

Tony exhaled forcefully, not looking his new lover in the eye. “I told you about that stupid ‘nickname’ in confidence! Do you know how much it hurt to be mocked like that in school?”

Gibbs kicked himself, mentally. “Look, I think you're perfect. Maybe I figured I'd turn something bad into an inside joke between us. I never meant to hurt you. You have ZERO reason to be self conscious. Maybe I'm bigger than you, but who cares? The things you do to me?” He cupped Tony's groin, “I was thinking about last night. THAT'S what I was thinking when I said it.”

“So...if you call me 'Tiny’...” Tony tilted his head to the side and finally looked at Gibbs.

“It’s because I'm thinking non-work-related thoughts.” Gibbs said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Suddenly, little Tony didn't feel so tiny after all...


End file.
